short love stories
by Kitten-girl
Summary: the stories are: mondo's obsession, meowth's rejection, and mewtwo's reaction. please R+R!


well, i figured out that i can't write such a long stories, so i decided to write short stories. please read and review, and please tell me what story was the best of all. there might be some spelling mistakes.  
  
  
b/three short love storiesb  
  
  
  
  
first: mondo's obsession  
not so good story, because it's told from the POV of a love-drooling mondo.  
  
  
  
I saw them landing. ouch. that must be hurt. my three heroes-as usual, and she was one of them. she was angry now, but she was beautiful even when she was angry. then she saw me. "mondo" she said, with a voice like honey, and smiled her pretty sweet smile. "did you found for us a place to sleep?"  
"of course" i said. "it's a small cabin". she smiled again. her smile was amazing. "i'm hungry jessie!" her partner, james, said. i admired him too. "shut up james!" she shouted and hit him with her mallet. she is such a strong woman, i thought to myself. she mever knew that i loved her. and i can't tell. i know that she will reject me..."mondo! where is the cabin?!" she yelled at me.   
"here" i showed them the cabin. "nice place" meowth said. "only the best for you" i said.  
  
NIGHT  
  
James was making dinner. i made pokemon food for licktitung, arbok, weezing and veectrible.  
jessie was sitting by the table. her uniform matched mine, white, with a big R on the chest. james served the dinner. when we ate, i saw james looking at jessie. jessie noticed it. "james? what are you doing?" she said. i love her voice. now it was the time to sleep. the pokemon and meowth sleeped in the main room. (there are 3 rooms at the cabin. bathroom, main room, and bedroom) me, jessie, and james slept in the bedroom. then, james looked at jessie, blushed and said "jessie, there is something that i want to tell you. mondo, can you go out for a second?" and i did. but i leaned on the door to hear what they say. and that's what i heard.  
-"what did you want to tell me, james?"  
-"arrr..jessica..."  
-"it's importamt. i know. you called me jessica."  
-"jessie...i love you."  
i heard that jessie gasped.  
-"y...you do?"  
-"yes jessie"  
-"james."  
-"jessie."  
-"i love you too."  
that was enough for me. how didn't i noticed? they were in love all this time. i didn't have a chance. but i wasn't jealous. if i will tell her she will say that i'm too young. james is the perfect man for her. they will be happy together. i knew that i had to let go.  
jessie, i will always love you.  
  
  
  
  
second: meowth's rejection  
i tried to write this from a different POV. it's about meowth.  
  
  
hollywood. the city of the movies. but hollywood is not only stars and celebrities. there is another part of the city. this part is the "dark side". you will often find there gang members, sometimes TR members, and of course, alley cats. this story will be about the last two. TR members and alley cats. let's focus on three of them. two TR members and a cat. their names are jessie, james, and meowth. meowth seems nervous. let's find out why. he thinks about another meowth. she has a name. her name is meowzee. she dumped meowth in this city. so that's why he's nervous. poor, poor meowth. he still loves her, but she's only loves persian. suddelnly a pokemon attacks team rocket. looks like it's another meowth. it says: "meowth! meowmeowth!"   
of course, the two human doesn't understand what it said.  
but meowth do. it said: help! leader dead! meowth smiles to himself. if it's HIS gang...  
meowth says to the humans that he will come back in a second, and goes after the other meowth.  
the meowth shows him a dead body of a persian. meowth knows that he should be happy, but he doesn't.   
what's wrong with me? he thinks.  
i'll tell you what's wrong. you still loves her, don't you? i mean, meowzee. if you'll show any signs of joy, she will hate you.  
look! here she is! meowth notices her. she looks sad. then she sees him. she smiles. meowth can't believe it. but she loved him...did she?  
"meowth,me meowth" she sais. in the meowth languege it's: meowth, i love you.  
our meowth is amazed. her boyfriend just died, and she's not sad!   
"i love you" she sais again. meowth just stares at her. "don't you love me?" she asks.   
meowth tries to love her back. but he can't. he can't...will he end up like persian did? if he will die, she will leave him for another. so many thoughts. it's hard to decide. then meowth knows what he should do. "you never loved me meowzee. i got better life in team rocket. why should i quit now?"   
we are all proud of you meowth.  
meowth turns his back to meowzee, and walks away. just before she's out of sight, meowth takes one last glance at meowzee. she is now talking to another meowth, probably says that she loves him.  
meowth turns his head. she will never find love, he thinks.  
he goes back to his true friends, jessie and james.  
this is only one story in the long history of team rocket. however, who knows how many stories there are?  
  
  
  
  
  
third: mewtwo's reaction  
this is the last of the stories here, and probably the longest. it's about mewtwo.  
  
  
mewtwo put down the pen. he looked at the story that he just finished, and sighed. why will meowth dump the love of his life anyway?! he thought. and why am i writing stories about team rocket?! he read the story again. maybe i should write it from a different point of view. maybe...  
"mewtwo?" a voice said in pokemon language. i/yes mew, what do you want?i  
"just wanted to read your stories"  
i/how do you know that i write stories?i  
"you forgetting that i'm a psychic, mewtwo. i can read minds"  
i/don't do that again or i'll kill you.i  
"hey, calm down!" mew said, and quickly took a paper from mewtwo's desk, and started reading it. "romance, huh?" he read more. "oh, it's so cute! jessie and james together!"  
i/give me that!i mewtwo said angrily, trying to snatch the paper from mew.  
"why are you writing love stories anyway?"   
mewtwo stopped. "oh, i see." mew said quietly. "don't worry, one day, you'll find a love too" he smiled.  
i/you don't understand Mew. i'm the only one of my kind.i  
mew put down the paper. he flew out of the room without saying a word.  
mewtwo sighed. he looked at the clock. it was midnight. how the time passes...it seems like just yesterday he and mew took over that abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, and he desguised himself as a human to buy some forniture...well, it was tme to sleep now, tomorrow he will transform to human again to buy a new television after the old one was broken when mew saw some TV show and got mad on one of the characters...well, not much was left of the psybeamed TV.  
  
mewtwo woke up. he looked at the clock. 7.00. he always woke up in the same hour. he went to the kitchen, and made breakfast for himself, whn mew came yawning into the room.   
"make breakfast for me too, please" mew said.  
i/no way. make for yourself.i  
"you big meany"  
i/that's what i ami mewtwo smiled. i/i'm going to buy a new TV. are you coming?i  
"i think i'll pass. i didn't sleep much last night"  
i/okay. i'll go at 9.00.i mewtwo said and took a sip from his coffee.  
  
"Hello, i'm looking for a tv." someone said. boris, a seller in the electronics store turned to see who asked it. it was a tall handsome man, although boris couldn't tell that.  
he had very dark purple hair, light puple eyes, and black shirt. of course, it was mewtwo in human form.  
"oh, sure. come, i'll show you the televisions we have." boris said quickly.  
  
mewtwo went out of the store, unpleasant. it seems like the guy on the store just tried to   
tell him about the wonders of the canadian televisions. he muttered something about "stupid salesmen..." when someone ran into him. "ouch!" he said, and got up.  
it was a woman, about his human age. she was beautiful in human standarts. "i'm so sorry" she said. "i was in a hurry, and..."   
"that's okay." mewtwo blushed. but that cannot be, he thought. she's human and i...  
"do you want to come over me for diner?" he said without thinking. what did i say?!  
"sure! where do you live?" she said. and he told her. and she told him. they talked for few minutes. after few minutes he found himself staring at her, mary, going to the direction of her house. and in the first time in his life, he felt happiness. real happiness.  
  
  
  
  
so what do you think about my stories? please R+R!  
he smiled. 


End file.
